Forbidden Love
by DFT
Summary: Everyone has a past ... so does Charlotte ... and Pierre too. Mia's learns their past and how it's related ... very related. They see each other after the longest time, how painful is it when they see each other? And how deep will they and their loved ones dig through their past? Ps. this is my first Princess Diaries fanfic
1. The beginning of their future

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi this is my first Princess Diaries Fanfic and I'm actually really nervous about this ... I hope you like this. Oh, by the way I'm from New Zealand so my spelling might be different from yours**_

 _ **Please read and review!**_

 ** _Main Characters: Charlotte and Pierre_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: PRINCESS DIARIES AND CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY!_**

It was a beautiful day at Pyrus, the capital of Genovia. It was almost Christmas and everyone in the palace was buzzing, the palace staff were all excited for the Queen Mia's first Christmas as the reigning queen. Most of Mia's family was going to be celebrating Christmas with her in the palace- her mother, her step-father and her little baby brother was coming over from the States, Clarisse and Joseph were going to stay in palace (they decided to move to their own property that wasn't that far from palace grounds once both of them felt Mia was finally comfortable and use to her new duties) and Mia's uncle Pierre was coming to the palace from Florence, Italy.

Mia couldn't wait for Christmas though her uncle Pierre was arriving that day her family in the States was going to arrive Christmas eve. Mia was pacing in her study, it had been a while since she had seen her uncle, the last she saw him was the day of her coronation then he had to go back to Florence to her demise. The day when her uncle would come home was the day her Grandma and her Grandpa was coming to the palace and she wanted to hear her Grandma's judgement of how she was ruling independently, she did truly cherish every thought her Grandma had of her reign so far and she really hoped that Clarisse was proud of her.

There was a knock on the door that stopped Mia's pacing, "Come in" she said trying to hide every inch of worry she had. Charlotte popped in and bowed her head "Your Majesty, His Royal Highness Pierre has arrived", she said politely with a slight twinge of worry and nervousness but Mia brushed it off.

"Thank you, Charlotte, would you mind if you could inform my Grandma and Grandpa of my uncle's arrival?" Mia asked

"Of course your Majesty, I will inform them" Charlotte replied then bobbed out of the room

Mia rushed to meet her uncle, to Mia her uncle was one of the nicest men she had ever known. She met him at the doors of the palace, "Uncle Pierre!" Mia greeted as she put her arms around his shoulders, "Ah, my one and only darling niece, Mia" Pierre said returning the hug. While they were hugging Charlotte popped in but once she saw that they were hugging she tried to remain in the background, but Pierre caught her eye and once they broke the hug Mia saw he was staring behind, so she turned around to see Charlotte,

"Charlotte, have you informed them?" Mia asked

"I have and they'll arrive at the palace in a few minutes, Your Majesty" Charlotte responded walking towards the two "Your Highness" she added bowing her head

"Hello, Charlotte. You don't need to call me your highness, you know" Pierre said with a small smile

"I am still under the protocol, and you have and always have had royal blood, your Highness" Charlotte responded almost emotionless. Pierre didn't know how to respond to her comment was true and for a moment it was silent and tension filled the air and the three of them knew of it "Forgive me but would you please excuse me" Charlotte said almost timidly, she curtseyed then rushed out of the room.

When Charlotte was out of sight she slowed down and tried to catch her breath. Her mind was racing and her heart felt as if it was trying to run away from her, seeing him made her feel nostalgic and heart-broken, she needed to be away from the world for a moment so she rushed downstairs to her own suite.

She closed the door behind her and rushed to the closest chair and put her head in her hands. 'I shouldn't feel like this … but I'm still human and I can't always be the superhuman assistant … but still I shouldn't feel like this he's still a part of the royal family … but I shouldn't have had even stronger feelings when I was younger … when I was naïve' she thought, fought back tears and screams of pain. She stood up and walked to the bathroom and started to touch up on her make-up and began to think 'look at me, I'm on the brink of tears. Why did I let myself fall all those years before …?'


	2. Years before

**Hey! This is a really new look at Charlotte's life ... I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: PRINCESS DIARIES AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO DISNEY**

The Pyrus's high school for rich aristocrat's children was bustling like every other day but for one 15-year-old girl, this was no other ordinary day this was her first day at her brand new school. Her name was Charlotte and she was different from every student around her, she wasn't an aristocrat, she and her family moved from Lybitt because her father became the second in command in his work and his boss had pushed for Charlotte to attend the school because he was impressed by her intellect.

Her father's boss also had a daughter who was in her senior year and already had been accepted to a college. Though she was kind and friendly she was more of a big sister than a normal friend to Charlotte, her name was Katherine, she was a girl Charlotte called her best friend and Charlotte also looked up to her since she was the top in everything she joined.

Charlotte kept her books close to her, she was nervous, no nervous couldn't even begin describing her feelings, she was anxious. Everything and everyone was moving at light speed and she couldn't keep up.

From not so far away someone had an eye on her. He could see that she was somehow different but he didn't know how or why but all he knew was that he wanted to meet her.

She found a seat where she could breathe and gather her thoughts but before she lifted her head to stand and leave she felt someone sit next to her. 'Great, I hope it's Katherine please, please' She thought pleadingly in her head. But when she turned her head she found a guy who looked her age, who she seemed instantly attracted to. She started to blush but her mind tried to fight it but the way his kind features seemed to smile down at her she turned even hotter.

"Hello" He greeted, making Charlotte hear angels sing in her head

"H…hi" She replied shyly

"I'm Pierre," He said standing up and offering her a hand to help her up.

'Pierre? As in the PRINCE!' she wanted to slap herself for being attracted to him as she shyly accepted his hand

"And you are?" He said kindly seeing that she was quite shy

"I'm Charlotte" She responded not daring to look in his eyes

"Charlotte … I've always liked that name" She instantly looked up and made eye contact

"You have? … I mean thank you. May I ask one question" She asked politely

"You may go ahead" His blue eyes made her feel as if she was under a spell

"I… I uh" She started to stutter, she was fighting her knees from buckling and falling into his arms 'his dreamy eyes … ugh just ask Charlotte, he doesn't have all day' she thought to herself

"Yes, go ahead" he tried to help but it didn't help at all for her

"I was wondering are you his …his" she began to stutter again

"His royal highness crown prince Pierre, I am" He finished, she gasped and curtseyed and he gave a small chuckle 'The closest I've been to a royal is passing the Winter Castle on Christmas, and now I'm making a fool out of myself' She thought tempted to punch herself. "But I don't really like being called by my title or making people curtsey or bow in my presence," He said smiling at Charlotte, who was looking at her feet "But you can call me Pierre … You don't have to call me Your Highness and you don't have curtsey, Charlotte" She looked up at him again, when he said her name she skipped a heartbeat and the way he was being incredibly kind to her could have made her faint. They shared a moment looking into each other eyes. Then suddenly the bell rang and people started to move even faster. Charlotte gasped she didn't want to be late on her first day but she had no clue which room she was going to.

"Can you please show me the direction to my class I don't know where I'm supposed to go," Charlotte asked softly

"It would be my pleasure" He smiled looking at her piece of paper she was pulling out "Well what do you know, that's my class just join me … if you want" he invited, offering his hand. She accepted his hand again, but this time, Pierre kissed her hand softly never losing contact with her eyes

"I would be honoured, thank you" she blushed, 'Oh gosh, I could faint' she thought, the touch of his lips on her hand made her mind go crazy.

They walked together to class with Pierre's bodyguard not that far behind. For Charlotte walking beside Pierre felt like she was walking on clouds, it felt so perfect for her.

'She's definitely different but a good different … ha, a really good different. Boy, was she beautiful and she was so cute when she blushed' Pierre thought when he jumped into a black car.

"You look full thoughts," Phillipe said to his big brother who sat next to him "Tough day at you end of school?"

"Uh yeah … tough" Pierre responded still lost in his thoughts

"It isn't school work you're thinking about … It's a girl!"

"What?! No!"

"ooo it is … come on Pierre, who it is"

"It isn't about a girl, Phillipe" Pierre grumbled

"Come on …"

"Phillipe" Pierre growled

"Stop pushing me away"

"Phillipe stop!" Pierre practically yelled

The rest of the car ride was silent. 'If mother and father find out about my feelings they'll tell me to focus on my studies … they won't allow me to date, especially her. She doesn't have a title and neither does her parents'. He found that out when they walked together to class and when he caught up with her whenever he could, he had fallen hopelessly head over heels for her and he felt she was falling for him as well.

Once the car parked in front the car her Majesty's personal assistant, Violet met them "Hello your Highnesses, your parents would like to see you both in His Majesty's study"

"Thank you, Violet, we'll be there soon" Pierre thanked

"Ah there you boys are" Rupert greeted as he took off his glasses, he sat at his desk while Clarisse sat in a chair close by the desk

"How was your day boys," Clarisse asked as she sipped her tea

"I had a hard working day as usual," Pierre said

"I could have had a better end of the day," Phillipe said obviously holding a grudge on his brother's outburst

"No, you didn't get in trouble did you?" Clarisse said worryingly

"No mama, just someone has trust issues," Phillipe said staring at Pierre but Clarisse and Rupert didn't catch on

"Well, I hope it gets resolved but for now …" Rupert carried on about the rest of the discussion

Charlotte entered a navy blue car "Hey Sweetie, how was your first day" Charlotte's mother greeted

"Hey mum, it was a great day" she replied getting lost in her thoughts

"Oh, you already found a friend?"

"Yeah … I did"

As Charlotte's mother talked on Charlottes thoughts were flying through her mind 'Oh he was so sweet and handsome … gosh is he handsome. WAIT I can't think like this he's the crown prince and I'm … I'm no one, I've got no title and neither does mum and dad. His Majesty and Her Majesty would never approve of me … but no one said I couldn't be his friend'

"Charlotte?" Her mother broke her thoughts

"Sorry mum I was just reviewing my day"


	3. Present day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you like this chapter ... TENSION!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: PRINCESS DIARIES AND CHARACTERS OWNS TO DISNEY**

Charlotte left her suite and got back upstairs not really looking where she was going and she bumped into a figure clad in black, "I'm sorry" she said before looking up "Shades!" she cried in surprise, he raised his eyebrow "sorry … I mean Scott"

"That's alright … Charlie" he teased

"Scott" she grumbled shaking her head

"Anyway, Clarisse and Joe has already arrived and Her Majesty is looking for you"

"What!?"

"I think you better be off Char"

"Thanks, Scott," she said rushing

"There you are Charlotte," Mia said once Charlotte popped into the room

"I apologize for my tardiness," Charlotte said blushing

"It's alright, we've all been there before"

"did you want me?"

"I just wanted to check that my schedule is clear"

"It has been cleared, except you have lunch with the Motazes today"

"Thank you, Charlotte, that is all. You may resume whatever you were doing before"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Charlotte thanked before she almost bumped into Joseph and Clarisse when she was leaving the room. When she almost bumped into the couple her mind and thoughts were already racing. "Your Majesty, Joseph" she curtseyed but her mind was still somewhere else

"Good day Charlotte" Clarisse greeted noting that Charlotte looked very pensive but there was something else, 'could it be? Pain?' she questioned in her mind

"Hello Charlotte" Joseph greeted before Charlotte popped out.

 _ **Earlier that day (Mia)**_

'That was strange' Mia thought once she escorted her uncle to his suite after greeting him at the doors of the palace. Mia was well aware of the tension between her personal assistant and her uncle had shared 'It was almost awkward … no, it was awkward. But why? Could there have been something between them before? No … no, not Charlotte and Uncle Pierre … right?' her mind suddenly questioning their history.

She arrived in her study, she needed to know if it was truly tension between them, she needs to see Charlotte.

"Excuse me your Majesty" Scott her HOS said breaking her thoughts

"oh, yes, Scott"

"Her Majesty and Joseph has arrived; I'm sorry Charlotte isn't here to tell you"

"That's alright, do you know where she is? I would like to see her"

"I don't know where she is but I'll inform her that you would like to see her if I find her"

"Thank you, Scott"

After seeing Charlotte, it confirmed that there had been tension because Charlotte seemed to have been hiding her true feelings but she couldn't think much of it since her grandma and grandpa had arrived.

"Grandma, Grandpapa!" Mia greeted

"Mia, my dear" Clarisse said hugging Mia briefly

"Ah Mia, my girl" Joseph greeted also hugging Mia briefly

"You're doing such a great job as the reigning monarch" Clarisse said, she had been very proud of her granddaughter, she was doing a stupendous job.

"Thank you Grandma," Mia said blushing, "I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with my family," Mia said and on que, Pierre entered the room after Scott informed him as well of his mother and step-father's arrival

"Mama," Pierre said hugging his mother

"Oh, Pierre there you are!" Clarisse greeted hugging her only alive son.

After they all greeted each other Mia had to go for lunch with the Motazes and Pierre wanted to get some rest from his plane ride, so Clarisse and Joseph took a walk in the garden arm in arm like they used to do before they moved.

"Oh darling, I'm glad that Mia has her family to celebrate her first Christmas as the reigning queen," Clarisse said looking at the garden that Mia made sure was kept perfectly maintained like Clarisse did before

"I am too, my dear this Christmas may be a memorable Christmas for her"

"It may be, but I do wish her entire family was…"

"Now Clarisse, don't start thinking like that though we all do wish he was here too" Joseph interrupted

"Yes I know I shouldn't, but I wish Phillipe was here for her"

"We all do wish he was here for her but if he was here Mia wouldn't have been crowned Queen of Genovia"

"Mm… I do suppose so" She looked up at his face to see him smiling sympathetically "I also suppose I should change the subject before you have to chide me" She teased, making him chuckle

"yes, but I wouldn't chide you"

"but you've never been afraid to tell me when I'm doing something wrong"

"If it concerned your safety or your and Mia's happiness" he protested, making Clarisse laugh

"Yes, but I'm glad you were and have always been concerned" She smiled, then her thoughts turned sober. She turned and looked at him seriously "Was it just me or did Charlotte seem a little bit different"

"Hmm … How so"

"She looked pensive when we almost collided into her"

"Isn't she supposed to be filled with thoughts since she is the queen's personal assistant"

"She is but I could sense a twinge of … of … pain"

"That is strange … but perhaps it's Pierre's presence … you do remember the history they have"

"Oh yes, how could I forget"


	4. Months later after they first met

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MORE OF PIERRE AND CHARLOTTE'S PAST ... I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

 **Please rate and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: DISNEY OWNS PRINCESS DIARIES AND CHARACTERS**

After some months, the two had grown closer and closer and soon Pierre had thought of her as his closest friend, his best friend and Phillipe had soon realized that Charlotte was the girl Pierre had his eye on but he also realized his brother's problem if he dared to date her.

"Pierre I need to talk to you" Phillipe pulled his brother into his suite he had been planning this for quite a while and he had just got the confidence to talk him

"Yeah," Pierre said as Phillipe closed the door

"Pierre I know you have feelings for that girl Charlotte"

"Phillipe I don't"

"Don't fight it and I know why you've been fighting your true feelings but I think you should go for it; I've seen you two together, you two seem perfect. Pierre if I found my match like you have I would go and ask her out"

"I don't have the confidence to stand up to father and mother if they'll disapprove, thanks, little brother but I don't know what to do" Pierre stood up and opened the door but before he could leave Phillipe said "At least spend as much time with her as you can"

"I'll try"

"So Charlie … you and the prince" Katherine started as they waited for both their fathers to come out the emergency meeting they had to attend to

"Kathy no … no, no Pierre and I are just friends"

"Close friends"

"yes close friends"

"Very close friends"

"Yeah very close friends" Charlotte agreed getting lost in her thoughts of him

"Very close friends that are oh so attracted to each other"

"uh-huh very… wait no, no … stop that Kathy"

"oh Charlie just face it, you're perfect for each other, why the whole school thinks so"

"WHAT!?"

"What? You don't think the whole school hasn't been watching you two since the moment you two met"

"We are not having this discussion"

"Charlie" Katherine whined

"Kathy" Charlotte growled

Their fathers walked out of the office "Ah there you girls are" Katherine's father said

"Charlotte" Pierre called out once he exited the car in the morning before school started. She looked behind and waited for Pierre to catch up

"Good Morning, Pierre" She greeted as they walked to their favourite seat, the seat they first met

"So I finally was able to clear a morning up, and I was wondering what are you doing on Sunday morning?"

"Oh, Pierre I'm honoured that you want to spend your free morning with me but I go to church on Sundays, well you could come to church with me"

"Well I better get my best suit ready for this Sunday shouldn't I?" She gave out a giggle 'That's sweet he wants to go to Church with me' she thought as she giggled.

On Sunday morning, both royal brothers were in Pierre's suite as he fixed his navy blue suit.

"So you're going to attend Church to see Charlotte?" Phillipe asked as he watched his brother get ready

"I'm also interested in hearing about Jesus, baby brother"

"And spending hours sitting next to Charlotte"

"That is a benefit isn't it? … Would you like to come, Phillipe? I'm sure she won't mind you coming"

"I… uh" he began to stutter, the Renaldi family were Christians but because of the family's appalling attendance record Phillipe had become rather shy in the church. "I don't want to ruin the moments you're going to share with Charlotte, so I think I'll stay here at the palace and spend time with Sebastian"

"Up to you"

The black car pulled up in front of the Church, Pierre got out the car and looked around for Charlotte to finally find her walking towards him dressed in a light blue dress with matching heels, also wearing her long hair down with a blue headband. She wore a small amount of makeup and accessories.

'She's gorgeous' he thought as she smiled radiantly at him also catching his look of awe.

"Hello Pierre, you look very handsome," She said but was really thinking 'no he looks attractive, dreamy, charming … perfect'

"Thank you, Charlotte you look … incredible" Pierre said longing to say so much more.

Charlotte blushed, she made sure everything she wore was perfect because she wanted to look good for him, "I do?" Charlotte asked shyly, 'all I want is his approval but I'm acting stupid by asking him if he's sure of his words' she thought, whenever she's with him her mind goes crazy and she could faint from his touch.

"You do Charlotte, you look stunning, truly stunning," He said, offering her his arm to enter the church and she accepted still blushing profusely, "Now I do believe we should go inside," he said

"Of course" She smiled brightly at him

They entered the church and sat in the pew next to Charlotte's parents, who were honoured, to say the least to sit in the same pew as the crown prince. Pierre entered the church anticipating to spend time with Charlotte but when the bishop spoke he was intrigued by his words, and Charlotte could see how he was hanging onto every word that the bishop said and couldn't help but smile at his strong interest. He spent so much time focusing and thinking at the words that when Charlotte touched his arm to leave he was a bit shaken, "It's just me Pierre, Charlotte" Charlotte said gently slightly surprised at his reaction

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you I was just rather lost in my thoughts"

"That's alright, Pierre. I was wondering if you'd like to take a short stroll through the park next to the church?"

"that would be wonderful"

They walked arm in arm through the bushy path, no one except them seemed to have walked the path they were taking. "You looked rather pensive in the church" Charlotte said after a companionable silence, "I guess I was, it's just that the bishop's words were quite intriguing and … and" He began to stutter

"Different, peculiar, distinctive" Charlotte finished, trying to help him

"Yes all them, no one's ever told me things like the bishop has"

"Is that so? Well it's been quite the pleasure seeing you take such an interest in the Lord"

"Well I think I shall try to come to church more often"

"Really?" Charlotte looked at him instantly filled with hope

"Really, and I think we should take a short stroll afterwards every time"

"I would like that, I would like that a lot"

"well then I can't wait for next Sunday"

"don't get ahead of yourself so quickly, I think we should live in the moment"

"I thoroughly agree" Pierre said lowly. He stopped in front of the river and stared into Charlotte's eyes, she blushed as she looked deeply into his eyes, Pierre cupped her face with one hand and moved closer.

"Pierre" Charlotte whispered

"Charlotte" Pierre whispered back, they moved closer and closer, their lips almost touching

"CHARLOTTE!" Charlotte's mother yelled from a distance. They reverted from each other, Pierre dropping his hand from Charlotte's face and looked behind him. Charlotte looked down at her feet, 'I know she means well but why, why, why … we were so close, yet so far' she thought

"I'm sorry Pierre, that's my mother, I have to go" Charlotte apologized

"That's okay, I should be off too. Till tomorrow Charlotte"

"Till tomorrow Pierre" Charlotte said glumly as she walked back up the path

"Oh and Charlotte" he said, Charlotte stopped in her tracks and turned her head

"Yes" she said still looking melancholy

"You look dazzling to say the least" he said, making her smile and blush

"Thank you and words can't do me justice to help describe how good-looking you are" she said softly, Pierre smiled back trying to hide his burning cheeks before she turned back and walked back up the trail.

"What!?" Katherine exclaimed, later that Sunday, they were spending time with each other horse-back riding at Katherine's family estate. "You two were so close to kissing, but then your mum called for you and ruined that romantic moment you two were sharing" Katherine practically throwing one arm in the air aimlessly. Charlotte nodded "Oh Kathy, it seemed so perfect, the scenery, the weather … him" She let out a sigh of disappointment "Then when we were almost touching mum yells my name and I had to go"

"Oh Charlie, you almost had the most romantic and fairy-tale like kiss ever, I mean the beautiful damsel and the dashing prince charming in the most perfect scene"

"Kathy, don't remind me how it could have ended. I still don't know why I told you"

"Charlie it's a good thing you have because I'm going to"

"Don't you dare tell anyone" she interrupted "I don't want the King and Queen hearing that their son, who is the crown prince almost kissed a girl who is an absolute nobody"

"Charlie you are not a nobody"

"Easy for you to say lady Junive"

"That's my mother, Charlie"

"You still get that title, it's in your bloodline"

"No, it's because my father is the CEO of the largest Genovian Pear producers, and maybe one day your father could take my father's place after retirement"

"What about you? Aren't you going to take over your father's business?"

"No I've already spoken to my parents and they've accepted that I have ambitions that lead me different way"

"Ambitions?"

"yes, ambitions, Charlie. And I believe you too should have your own ambitions, your own dreams. More than just the girl who will take her father's place" Katherine said passionately, she believed that girls had their own right and they too could have large dreams. Charlotte took her words to heart, she hadn't really thought of her future in that way and Katherine had created a light for her.


	5. Present day (Pierre)

**AUTHOR NOTE: SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME! BUT STILL ... TENSION!**

 **Please read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (maybe the story and it's plot)**

After Mia had escorted Pierre to his suite he went straight to the bathroom and started splashing his face with water, "Now Pierre, you just arrived, you need to act like a proper uncle to your niece, a proper son to your mother and your stepfather. They don't deserve to have you rain on their parade, they deserve so much more … she deserved so much more" he said to himself, he stared at his reflection for the longest moment, he was looking at himself as if he was trying to find something, as if he had lost something. "No" looked away from the mirror, "It was her decision and it was for a good reason. I shouldn't push her to regret that" he continued, drying his face with a towel. He reached for the door handle and stepped out of the bathroom but before he closed the door behind him he said "She meant too much to me to ever do that to her".

He started unpacking his belongings on the bed and he heard a small knock on the door, half of him hoped it was Charlotte but the other half of him wished it wasn't, "Come in" he said turning around to face the door. Shades popped his head in, letting Pierre let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding, "Yes Scott"

"Your Highness, your mother and your stepfather has arrived, they are meeting Her Majesty in her study" Shades said, taking note of the sigh Pierre had let out when he saw him.

"Thank you, I'll meet them in a few moments" Pierre said, hiding a pair of crossed fingers behind him, 'I hope Charlotte will be there, no … no I don't, a bit … just a bit' he thought.

Pierre was outside Mia's study almost at the door, when he turned the corner he noticed a dark silhouette of Charlotte, playing with the ends of skirt 'She only played with the ends of her skirt when she was pensive or nervous' he thought to himself, smiling at the memories they had shared. He faced the door and took a deep breath in and turned the handle, "Mama!".

"Oh, gosh. Is that the time?" Mia asked looking at her wall clock "I've got to go and have lunch with the Motazes soon, I'm sorry"

"Oh that's alright Mia, you have duties to attend to. Anyway I should probably rest from the plane ride" Pierre said lifting himself from the chair and stretching a bit.

"And we'll just take a walk in the gardens. If that's alright with you?" Clarisse asked her husband, smiling as he offered a hand to help her up

"I would be honoured to" Joseph teased

"Well until dinner then" Mia said before they all exited the study.

Pierre walked to his suite very lost in his thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about Charlotte, even when he was talking to his family which he felt guilty for.

'Did I hurt her? Or did it hurt her seeing me? … I don't blame her; I must be a reminder for such bad memories … or the good ones'


	6. As time went on

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BACK TO THE PAST AGAIN! LONG CHAPTER!**

 **Please read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

As time went on Katherine went off to college to follow her dreams, that had made Charlotte think deeper into her future. As for Pierre he went to church regularly and had walked in the park regularly with Charlotte which never got as intense like their first walk.

"You've already given your life to God, right Charlotte?" Pierre asked one time.

"I have, yes. Back at Lybitt. When I was 14" She replied as Pierre went drifting off into his thoughts again.

Then on the last day of their holiday in their senior year Pierre was gave his life to God. Afterwards Charlotte and Pierre had another walk in the park together, enjoying their time with each other knowing that both of them had been accepted to two different colleges and would be apart for quite some time.

"I'm so proud of you, Pierre" Charlotte said as they approached the river arm in arm

"Well without you, I wouldn't have gone to church, so thank you" He said gratefully

"But I didn't push you, you just found yourself deeply intrigued on you first day" She replied blushing

"Well that's not the only thing I'm thanking you for"

"Oh really? I'm not worth that much thanks, am I?"

"Yes, Charlotte, you are. You mean so much to me" He blurted out and began to blush at his own words. She turned to him touched at his words.

"I … I do?" she asked, her heart skipping a beat when he wrapped his arms around her waist

"You do" he said, she cupped his face with a hand and smiled

"You mean so much to me, Pierre" Charlotte said anticipating for what was to come next. He leaned in and kissed her, only intending to give her gentle kiss but when she kissed back the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting the moment to end, they only pulled apart when they needed to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes afterwards, replaying what had just happened in their heads

"Pierre" Charlotte whispered

"Charlotte" He whispered back

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while she was still holding him, "Don't let me go" Charlotte whispered, trying to hang onto the moment they were having.

"I won't Charlotte, I won't. Promise after college you'll come back to Pyrus"

"I Promise"

The next morning Pierre was woken up by his brother shaking him, "Phillipe?" Pierre whispered sitting up in his bed. He looked at his alarm it wasn't yet to ring in half an hour, "Phillipe why did you wake me up earlier than usual?"

"Because you might want to get out early"

"What? Why?" Pierre asked, Phillipe handed him the newspaper, which had a picture of him and Charlotte kissing on the cover "how did the press get this?" Asked practically yelling as got to his feet

"I don't know but they must have realized you'd become a regular at church"

"Great, I don't have time to have a lecture from mother and father"

"Sure, a lecture" Phillipe said sarcastically

"I've got to talk to Charlotte" Pierre said ignoring his brother's comment.

After a few minutes of rushing to get ready for school, the brothers tried to sneak out of the palace but before Pierre could turn the handle

"Don't you two **dare** try to sneak out" Clarisse said from across the room, anger colouring her voice. Pierre dropped his hand from the handle and turned around to see his parents across the room infuriated, they were caught and they couldn't run. They both walked towards their parents, heads hanging low.

"Pierre Renaldi, do you care to explain this" Rupert said handing him the newspaper, he stared at the picture of Charlotte and him kissing. He had mixed feelings of the kiss, on one hand he kissed the girl he had been head over heels for, for quite some time and on the other hand here he was, being questioned by his parents because the press had caught the moment and published it to Genovia.

"Well boy do have anything to say" Rupert said, Pierre didn't reply. He couldn't say he was sorry for kissing Charlotte; he also couldn't say it was an accident or her own doing and he definitely could say he regretted kissing her.

"I trusted you, Pierre" Clarisse said filled with disappointment "I didn't think you were going to church to see this girl, I thought you were better than that", Pierre still didn't reply, he still stared at the picture

"Who is she? Where did you meet her?" Rupert asked, his voice still filled with anger

"Her name is Charlotte and we met at school" Pierre replied quietly

"Does she have a title?" Clarisse asked, he shook his head, "Is she the only girl you've gone to "church" with?" Clarisse asked but before Pierre could reply Rupert said "She better have been, for I will not have Genovia thinking that their crown prince is a womanizer"

"Charlotte is the only girl I've had my eye on for years, she is the person who invited me to church and after every service we would have a short stroll through the park. Yesterday we shared our first kiss and I do not know how the press found us but they must have realized that I've been attending regularly and have been watching me from a distance" Pierre said finally getting the courage to speak. There was a silence for a moment before Rupert spoke up "Well, Pierre you soon must understand that your country comes before your heart. I'm sorry son but I cannot approve of Charlotte, she and her family has no title and I have not been shown any sign that she would be appropriate to be crown princess"

After a long car ride Pierre exited the car hearing whispers all around him but he didn't care, he was looking for Charlotte but she wasn't anywhere she usually would be. He wanted to call her name but he also didn't cause attention, he looked everywhere and before he was about to give up he saw a dark silhouette of a girl leaning against a tree on the far side of the field playing with her skirt. "Charlotte" he whispered under his breath. He began running towards the tree thinking what to say to her. When he was a few feet away from the tree he could see that she was crying and he began to run faster.

"Charlotte" He said when he was in front of her

"Pierre!" She looked up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here" He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Pierre, everyone is looking at me differently, even the teachers! And I can hear them all whisper behind my back … I hate it"

"You have to ignore them, anyway you don't have to put up with them for too long, it'll be okay. How was your parent's reaction?"

"They were angry, they gave me an entire lecture about church and having my love life in different times and respecting the church's holy grounds … but I guess it wasn't as bad as when your parents found out" She lifted her head and looked into his eyes

"Well they were pretty infuriated, they too gave me a lecture … well really a rant"

"They didn't approve of me, didn't they?" She asked softly looking into his eyes, he tried to avoid her eyes but he couldn't. He hung his head low and shook his head "No" he said lowly. She let out a sigh "It's alright Pierre, it … it was just a kiss"

"But it's a kiss I've been longing for, for years"

"Pierre" She said looking down, drawing herself from him

"No please Charlotte, I don't want to be separated from you … we can be together secretly, in our own little world" he said pulling her in, holding her tighter. She gave a small smile and brushed his face softly with her hand, "In our own little world … until the end of the year"

For the rest of the year the couple had secret dates living in a secret world of bliss. Pierre was soon allowed to go back to church but with tighter bodyguards and absolutely no strolls in the park.

Soon it was the day of Pierre's and Charlotte's departure in the airport to their different colleges, outside an empty hallway was Charlotte holding a piece of paper close to her heart, her heart was beating fast and it only grew faster as the time went by. Soon a dark figure came from the corner, it began running and when the figure came into the light Charlotte realized it was Pierre and she began running to him. "Pierre" she whispered as their foreheads leaned against each other's and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Charlotte" He smiled, Charlotte pulled back but he still had his arms around her waist.

"I got the letter, I love it, thank you"

"I meant every word"

"And I cherish every word" She said wrapping her arms around his neck again and kissed him, he returned the kiss. The kiss lasted until they needed air, 'that could've been our last kiss' Pierre thought. "So this is it" Charlotte whispered as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I guess it is, but remember you promised to end up in Pyrus after college"

"Don't worry, I'll keep my promise", she looked into his blue eyes and cupped his face with hand and smiled. Then she looked at her watch "I've got to go, Pierre" she said with a tear falling down her face.

"Okay Charlotte, you meant the world to me"

"And you meant everything to me" She said pulling herself from his grip, she began to walk away then she turned around "Goodbye Pierre"

"Goodbye Charlotte".

Once Charlotte sat down on her plane seat she pulled Pierre's letter from her handbag.

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _I've written this letter because I couldn't sleep without wanting to leave you with a keep safe, something that reminds you that without you I couldn't have found so many things – the Lord, confidence and love._

 _Our first kiss may have caused us trouble afterwards but I'll never regret it, I'd longed for it for such a long time. You gave me a reason to rebel and go against my parent's wishes for the first time, I don't know what goes over me when it comes to you … You mean so much to me._

 _I didn't want you to forget that, so by the time you read this I have found my way to sneak this into your mailbox. If you get this in time meet me in gate 0 at 8:00AM, that is the gate I am to go to, to get onto my plane but I need to see you before I leave Genovia._

 _God Bless,_

 _Pierre_

She read the letter over and over again, tears threatening to fall. She held the letter close to heart, 'Oh Pierre … I couldn't find so many things without you' she thought barely keeping herself together.

She put the letter on her lap and looked out the window as the plane took off, 'But now to focus on my dreams … even though it will never happen if I keep my promise'


	7. Present day (Mia)

**AUTHOR NOTE: AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD WE'RE BACK TO A SHORT CHAPTER ... sorry**

 **Please read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Dinner was brief, Pierre was very quiet he only spoke when he needed to answer questions. He seemed very content but was roaming in his head was a question- 'did I hurt her or did it hurt her when she saw me?', the question brought more questions and plenty of memories, happy and sad memories. Except one time he shifted his thoughts once everyone seemed to be finishing their dinner, "I've made my decision and I'm staying here in Genovia … I've made the decision earlier this year, but I've been organising it and now I'm here to stay" He said smiling, using the only smile he had inside himself, what they didn't notice was that in shadows someone had heard and rushed off.

After dinner as Mia headed to her suite Charlotte talked to her briefly "Excuse me, your Majesty?"

"Yes, Charlotte"

"I know it's rather unusual of me to ask but can I be excused for the rest of the night?"

"Oh sure, my schedule is still clear … so you can be excused"

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Charlotte said then rushed off.

Mia passed her grandmother and step-grandfather's suite, she knew shouldn't bother them but when she passed the door she turned back and light knocked on the door, "Come in" Clarisse said from the other side of the door. Mia opened the door and hesitated when she entered, she was nervous, she didn't know what she was doing and why she was doing it. She swallowed and looked at her feet tempted to turn back

"Yes, Mia?" Joe said stood up from his chair

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you" Mia replied

"It's okay Mia you're here now. What can we do for you?" Clarisse said, moving towards the chair next to her husband's chair

"Well I know I shouldn't be meddling into other people's business but I can't help but notice that Uncle Pierre and Charlotte are acting different … very different. Is there something I don't know?"

"Well Mia, I don't know whether we are qualified to tell you" Clarisse said

"I know it's none of my business but like you've said before if there is trouble I'd prefer if it was right under my nose" Mia retorted

"You know it doesn't satisfy me when you use my own words against me" Clarisse said, laughing a bit. Then she invited Mia to sit down in front of her while she and Joe sat down.

"Oh really? It's quite amusing to me" Mia said accepting the seat

"It amuses me too" Joe said smiling, Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not here to mock you, grandma" Mia smiled "I would like to know did Uncle Pierre and Charlotte use to have something? Please I would like to know anything … their beginning, their end"

"Well, Pierre and Charlotte did have something before but as I said before I'm very unqualified to say anything, I don't know their beginning but I definitely know their end …"


	8. After College

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! AND BACK TO THE PAST! (and maybe ... maybe something you might hate me for)**

 **Please read and review**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

After college Charlotte kept her promise even though her ambitions and dreams said to do otherwise. She knew that her dream of becoming part of parliament couldn't happen since the members of parliament were rather old timely and women weren't accepted as members, the only women they were forced to accept as technical member was Queen Clarisse, a queen of her own right. Charlotte returned to Pyrus and was forced to work around her dream and the closest thing to her dream was being the assistant of Her Majesty which she luckily had found a job opening for and was accepted to be.

On her first day she was nervous … no anxious. She hadn't felt this way since she had walked into her high school 'Oh how can I compare today with that day … It was the best day of my life' she thought, suddenly sadden at the thought it reminded her of Pierre, he was still at college, 'When he comes back he probably had gotten over me a long time ago'.

Then soon that day she found herself in the King's study and he was asking her so many questions.

"Your Charlotte, the girl who was caught kissing my son years aren't you?"

"Yes, your Majesty, I am"

"I hope you didn't apply to be my wife's personal assistant to solicit my son"

"I wouldn't do such a thing, that would go against plenty of my morals"

"I hope it would but do not expect to see my son often"

"I won't, Your Majesty"

Then soon she found herself being asked similar questions with Her Majesty in her study.

"Charlotte, would you please come here?" She said from behind her desk, Charlotte walked shyly in front of desk with her hands behind her back

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"I must ask you some questions"

"Okay"

"Charlotte, you seem familiar. Have I seen you before?" Clarisse said tilting her head trying to work out if she had seen her before. Charlotte began to blush and looked down to her shoes and started playing with the end of her skirt

"You have, I … I'm the girl that was caught by the press kissing your son, Pierre"

"Oh, I remember now"

"Now, Your Majesty, I would never use my job to seduce your son. I intend to do my job properly" Charlotte said lifting her head. Clarisse looked at her for a moment and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Alright, I trust you Charlotte"

While Charlotte was in college Katherine's father had retired from his position in his business and had stepped down from his position in honour of Charlotte's father. Charlotte's parents had been the proud owners and head of Genovia's largest pear producers and though they were now known as Lord and Lady Kutaway Charlotte had declined the title or rather refused to be named with it.

As for Katherine, Charlotte had also made sure she kept in contact with Katherine. Katherine had gotten married and Charlotte had the honour to be a bride's maid for her and though Charlotte didn't know her husband very well she was happy that Katherine was happy. Katherine and her husband Gregory, had moved to Pyrus and had their family on the way, when Charlotte had gotten her job Katherine was already 3 months pregnant.

As time went on Charlotte frequently called to check on Katherine and as the date of when they expect their baby came closer the calls came in even more. Most of the time she would talk to Katherine's husband, Gregory since the only time she had time available to call was late in the night and Katherine had needed her sleep but Charlotte had made sure Katherine knew that her "little sister" supported her. Charlotte had gotten to know Gregory through all the calls and she was impressed and happy that Katherine had found a husband who was so devoted and in love with her,

"Wow Greg, you really love Kathy, don't you?" Charlotte blurted out, she didn't mean to but her tiredness was getting the better of her

"Yeah, I adore Katherine and I couldn't be happier without her"

"Sorry Greg, I shouldn't have said that. My tiredness is speaking for me … you must be tired too having to look after Kathy, it must be a burden answer the phone in the night" Charlotte apologized, rethinking every call she had called late in the night.

"Oh, Charlotte don't be silly. Both me and Katherine appreciate that you support and care us. Thank you"

After 6 months of working in the palace she had gotten to know the staff and she had gotten close to Her Majesty's former assistant, who was now His Majesty's assistant, Violet. Violet had been her support and mentor for being the queen's assistant.

"Oh, thank you Violet so much. I don't know what I've done without you, imagine if I didn't get it right … I think I could've lost my job!" Charlotte thanked over their dinner they shared dinner together late in the night.

"Oh, Charlotte. I know Her Majesty is rather passionate about her tea" the older woman teased.

"Tea?! Not only did you get me tea to give to Her Majesty, I thought I lost that pile of paperwork"

"That's alright, though I've never been in a situation like that we've all made mistakes" Violet said standing up from her seat after they both finished their dinner. She held her arms wide open and Charlotte hugged her with a big smile.

"Thanks again, Violet. You're like my second mother … the palace is hard to get around, I'm so glad you're here for me"

"Well as along as His Majesty sits on the throne, I will be here for you. Making sure you do your job to Her Majesty's expectation" She said pulling away from the hug. They walked downstairs talking, down to their suites.

In Charlotte's suite she moved to the phone and dialled in Katherine's number. After two rings the phone was picked up

"Hello, this Charlotte" Charlotte said politely, it was a week away from when the baby was due

"Oh hello, Charlotte. This is Grace Junive, Katherine's mother" Katherine's mother said, Charlotte could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Hello, Mrs Junive. Is Katherine or Gregory there?"

"No, dear. Katherine is in labour at the moment"

"Oh!" Charlotte said surprised "how long has she been in labour?"

"A few hours, she had asked me and her father to house sit for a bit"

"Okay, well. I'm sorry if I bothered you tonight"

"It's fine, dear. Gregory told me that you would call to check on them"

"Well I should probably leave you, if you don't mind but can you call my parents about any news, they will hopefully write it down for me and call me"

"Alright, Charlotte. Goodnight, it's sweet of you to check on my daughter"

"Goodnight, Mrs Junive. Your daughter is my best friend; I will always be there for her and I would do anything for her" Charlotte said before hanging up the phone.

The next morning Charlotte woke up to the sound of her personal phone was calling, it was early in the morning half an hour before she was to wake up. "Hello, this is Charlotte" she whispered barely awake.

"Hello darling, it's your mother" Her mother greeted sounding very grim and serious.

"Mother, what is it?" Charlotte sat up her voice scared her, she never spoke like this unless something had happened

"Well, darling Katherine" Her mother tried to sound calm but Charlotte could hear that her mother was going to choke up.

"Katherine! Has something happened to her or the baby, what happened?!" She was even more scared and she began to speak faster and breathing faster.

"Charlotte, Katherine … Kath" She began to choke up but she knew Charlotte was on the edge of her seat listening impatiently "There was a difficulty with her C section when the baby came" Charlotte gasped 'NO! NO! NO! this … this can't happen not Kathy' she thought, tears beginning to fall. "Love, Kathy has … has passed away", Charlotte cried out in pain at the word, tears streaming like a waterfall. "Love? Also her husband is refusing to talk to anyone … except you"

"Why me?" She hiccupped

"I don't know but he hasn't left the hospital, he probably will be there quite often. Charlotte, you told Mrs Junive yesterday that you would do anything for Katherine and now's your time to do something for her" Her mother said softly. There was no reply, "You can do it in your own time, dear. The funeral is going to be held in one week, their parents hope you can make it and have a speech ready" There was still no reply but she could her small cries from Charlotte, she knew Charlotte was listening but couldn't stand to hear more. "Well, I should leave you now. I love you Charlotte."

Charlotte dropped the phone on her bedside table and cried even more. Over time she lifted her head and looked at the clock and saw that she had to get ready, she was already forced to miss breakfast.

"Ah, Charlotte there you are, you're late, I checked the kitchen and …" Clarisse said as Charlotte entered, she had noticed that Charlotte entered from the corner of her eye but when she looked up to see the younger woman it had been obvious that had been crying. "Charlotte? Is everything alright?" Clarisse said softly, Charlotte looked up at Clarisse, notably grief-stricken

"Your Majesty, I've just learnt that my best friend has died in giving birth" Charlotte said almost choking up

"Oh, I see. Charlotte you can take the day off"

"Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. You definitely cannot work so grief-stricken; I can get another person to fill in for now"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Also her funeral is in a week and …"

"You can have the day off then too. But I will be needing you before and after that"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again your Majesty" Charlotte curtseyed and left the room. She instantly got into her car and raced to the hospital.


	9. Present day (Mia, Clarisse and Joseph)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU'RE REALLY GONNA HATE ME NOW (you don't already because of Katherine's death) SHORT CHAPTER! I MEAN REALLY SHORT!1**

 **Please read and review**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Mia had been listening to every word Clarisse said, her heart had broken personally for her.

"No that's … Horrible. … Her best friend died?!" She said out loud interrupting Clarisse abruptly. Clarisse closed her eyes and nodded soberly "It was the beginning of the hell she was being forced into … I'll never understand how she survived being my personal assistant and having her own personal struggles" Clarisse looked at her hands suddenly feeling guilty for all the stressed she had put onto Charlotte but then Mia placed her hand on top of her grandmother's, sensing what she had feeling, "It wasn't your fault, a Queen relies on her assistant very much so and it was her choice to stay … and I'm glad she did. Now please carry on I'm the edge of my seat".

Clarisse sighed and looked at her husband who also had knowledge of the couple "Joseph … would you finish the story?"

Joseph was momentarily being taken back but then saw how guilty she truly felt and complied "Sure, dear. Well …


	10. The beginning of their end

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bring out the tissues! We're back to the past! And someone finally returns from college ... ps LONG CHAPTER ! (REALLY LONG, REALLLLLLY LONG)**

 **Please read and review!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Charlotte entered the room next to the nursery hesitantly, she looked around then she saw a dark figure looking out the window.

"Greg, it's me" Charlotte whispered resting her hand on his shoulder, he flinched at her touched and didn't move an inch to turn around.

"Charlotte" He swallowed, she could see that Katherine's death had hit him the hard.

"I was told that you won't talk to anyone else but me"

"I'm going to take the baby and leave Pyrus" he said abruptly

"What?!" She said shocked. He turned instantly, tears stained his face and his eyes were red from crying

"You heard what I said"

"Why?" she said in horror

"Why?" he repeated with anger "You know why"

"Because of Katherine's death?" He looked down and turned around looking out the window again, remaining silent. "But why run? Her parents could help and support you and the baby"

"They may do that but they'll always be a reminder of her"

"But her family needs you … you promised to help them and be there for them" She said anger beginning to surge her. He didn't reply and she cried "Her father has a terminal disease and you're just going to leave them? When they can help you and you can help them". He turned around, masked with anger

"So? Do you think I can't support my baby without them?" He sneered

"No. But you can't just run! You're not the only person suffering from Kathy's death" she practically yelled, tears beginning to stream again, "You have to face that Katherine's died! Your wife, your child's mother … MY best friend and sister is died" Tears began to fall from his face

"If you care so much about her parents, you take care of them!" He shouted. Suddenly a nurse entered the room "Excuse me but you two better calm down, you two are disrupting the babies, or else I'll be forced to call security to escort you two out". Charlotte turned on her heels and walked up to the lady "I'm sorry, I was just going to leave" she walked up to the door and before she left the room she looked back at Gregory "If I must I will, Gregory. I said I would do anything for Katherine and I meant it"

Charlotte used a secret door to enter the downstairs area, she had cried all the way back to the palace and she was still crying. She was trying to hide her face when she passed people, embarrassed at her tears and trying to avoid the maids gossiping about her.

When she finally reached her suite she threw herself onto her bed, allowing herself to cry even more. She heard a quiet knock from her door but was too lost in her tears to lift her head, she heard the door open slightly and heard footsteps towards her. Suddenly she felt a warm and tender hand rub her back, she lifted her head it was Violet to her relief.

"Violet" she hiccupped, trying to blink the tears away only producing more

"Hi darling" She smiled tenderly, seeing that Charlotte was in such pain "What happened?" She asked

"M… my best friend, Kath… Katherine has … has … passed away in … child birth" she stuttered, Violet nodding sympathetically "and her husband plans to run with their child and … and left looking after her … ill father to … to me. I have to make … make a speech too for … for her funeral" She said breaking into more tears, she threw herself onto Violet, who hugged her back.

"Charlotte, you're going to make it through. It seems difficult now but I know that you are strong enough to make it", Violet then pulled slightly away from her to look at her, she smiled again Charlotte was so vulnerable at the moment and she needed support but then she remembered a thought. "But you might want to pull yourself together soon, Prince Pierre is returning home from college in 2 days and you might want to make a good impression on him"

"I'll … try to pull myself together. As for the Prince, impressing him is something I don't really care about doing right now"

In 2 days she masked a neutral look perfectly intending not to cause any more attention to herself. Violet was proud of her but she understood when she was silent in their daily dinners.

The day of Pierre returning was a small occasion, a dinner between him, his parents (Phillipe was still in college) and some well-respected old friends, even his welcome home was small.

"Welcome home, Pierre!" Clarisse hugged her son, she had missed him so, as well as Phillipe. She hadn't realized how much she missed her son until she was holding him.

"I'm glad to be home" He said pulling away from his mother, moving his hand to shake his hand father (he didn't like showing any physical contact), who smiled proudly at his son

"We're proud of you, son" Rupert said smiling. Then from the corner from Pierre's eye he saw someone very familiar 'Could it be?'. When Clarisse noticed that Pierre was very distracted she turned her head to see Charlotte who was in the corner trying not to disrupt the family moment

"Charlotte, did you need me?" Clarisse asked. Charlotte walked up to the three, not daring to make too much eye contact with Pierre.

"Charlotte?" Pierre said stunned, Charlotte smiled sweetly at him making skip a heartbeat. She curtseyed to him noticing there was something in his eyes when she smiled at him, as if something ignited in him, "Your Highness". She then curtseyed to the older couple staring at her "Your Majesties" she then turned and looked directly at Clarisse "Your Majesty two large piles of paperwork is going to be on your desk in a few minutes"

"Thank you, Charlotte"

Charlotte was walking through a hallway from her way from the Queen's study to go grab the second pile of paperwork, "Charlotte" she heard from behind her, turned around to see Pierre.

"Oh Your Highness, I didn't notice you there"

"Charlotte please, we're alone you can call me Pierre"

"Alright Pierre"

"When did you become my mother's personal assistant?" he asked abruptly moving closer to her

"6 months ago"

"Why didn't you tell me this was your dream?"

"It isn't but I had to do it, it was the closest thing to my dream"

"Why did you have to do it? How does becoming an assistant be close to your dream?"

"Pierre, I had to fulfil the promise" Charlotte said softly, there was a silence for a moment, Pierre had soon realized it was the promise she made to him that tore her from her dreams

"Why? Why didn't you just live somewhere you can achieve your dreams"

"And break my promise? Pierre, what would you've thought if you realized that I didn't keep my promise?" Pierre was speechless he didn't know what to reply. She let out a sigh "Pierre, you would've thought that the time we spent together was worthless to me and it wasn't, Pierre, you should know that. Now I've got to go back to work" She turned to walk off but he grabbed her arm before she could do so.

"Charlotte" he said holding onto her arm tightly

"Pierre, I've really got to go back to work"

"Wait" He said almost growling, fear suddenly surged over her, she had never feared him before.

"Pierre, please let go of me" she asked fear slightly colouring her voice. He was stunned at what she said and her tone 'let her go? … let her go?' he thought

"Charlotte" he repeated growling this time. She began to struggle in his grip, she saw something in his eyes, a fire.

"Your Highness, let go of me, please" she used his title, she couldn't see the Pierre she had known before. He wouldn't let go and his grip got tighter.

"PIERRE! LET HER GO" Clarisse shouted from the end of the hallway. The fire in his eyes soon died and he turned to his mother, letting go of Charlotte's arm, "mother, it isn't what it looks like" he said as Charlotte backed away from him.

"Oh really? I was expecting another large pile of papers 5 minutes ago, so I go search for Charlotte to find that my son is holding her against her will. It better not be what I think it is" Clarisse looked at Charlotte who was shaken "Are you alright?", Charlotte nodded "I'll get your paperwork, ma'am", she then turned around and rushed off.

Clarisse then turned to her son "Pierre, my study. Now!"

They both entered her study and once she closed the door behind her she started asking him questions he couldn't quite answer. He was horrified, at his own actions and her last words she said, they kept repeating in his head, '" let go of me, please … let go of me … let go of me". Has she gotten over me? And I'm just holding onto her even though she doesn't feel the same way. Where is the Charlotte I knew and … and loved?' he thought, the word "love" burning in his mind.

"What in the world was that! Pierre?" Clarisse asked, annoyance, disbelief and disappointment colouring her words. Pierre remained silent.

"You are the crown prince, Pierre! The palace staff respect you and I expect you to respect them as well" Pierre nodded looking at the ground, he couldn't argue with his mother, she was right to have such expectations.

She stared at Pierre for moment then shook her head and let out a sigh "Now Pierre, I know it may be hard but you must let go of Charlotte and your old feelings towards her. Though I don't know if she's gotten over you but I know it's a difficult time for her and love may not be on her mind". Pierre looked up in confusion and shock, "A difficult time?" he asked concerned for her.

"well, a few days ago she entered my study looking grief-stricken and heartbroken … she then told me that her best friend had died in child birth" Clarisse said sympathetically, she had made sure to be soft and kind to her even though she had masked a very good calm face but she could tell it still pained her through her silence. Pierre gasped 'No, Katherine? Oh poor Charlotte … maybe that's why she's not my Charlotte I know' he thought.

Clarisse took in a deep breath and put her hands on her hips "Now I expect that you will apologize to her" He nodded "And if this story reaches your father Charlotte **does not** get accused for anything" He nodded again, though he prayed that it wouldn't reach his father.

"I understand, Mama. I'll apologize to Charlotte soon but …" he looked at his wrist watch "I should be getting ready for the dinner soon" She nodded and he escorted himself out of the study, with an idea popping into his head on how to apologize.

Charlotte rushed out of sight and tried to calm herself 'I've never seen Pierre like that … moments ago I saw something mysterious and beautiful in his eyes ignite but I … I just saw it die and get replaced with … with anger. I told him to let me go and he turned into a different man … let me go?' she thought, then she stopped in her tracks and gasped 'no … what have I done? Could he have still loved me? And did I just … just brush him off? Oh Pierre I'm so sorry … but after Kathy nothing should matter more than fixing my problems, I can't focus on him right now … but by the time I can focus on him it would be too late' she let out a sad sigh 'time will tell'

Pierre's close friends began to fill the dinner room, some of them Charlotte recognized but the person Charlotte was surprised to see was Laura Evansworth, a friend of the royal family, she had gone to her high school as well but Charlotte had completely forgotten about her. The dinner went successfully, even though Charlotte had made it a point to be part of the background. As the night was about close to end the guests had drinks in the ballroom, Charlotte and Violet stood side by side each other watching over the guests from the background but then unexpectedly one of her former friends, Laura noticed her.

"Charlotte!?" Laura said from across the room, Charlotte panicked 'No! No! NO!' she thought. Laura moved towards Charlotte and Charlotte felt forced to walk towards her, seeing the surprised face Violet had from the corner of her eye.

"Laura!" Charlotte replied trying to sound excited but sounding very flat. She stopped walking when she had felt she was already close enough to the spotlight, which was still the corner of the room.

"Darling, I didn't know you were going to be here! Well you were close to Pierre before … very close"

"Laura" Charlotte interrupted not wanting Violet to hear too much, she already heard as much as Charlotte wanted to know.

"Sorry, dear. So how did you get an invite? I thought you were still at college"

"Well I left college many months ago, and I didn't get an invite" Laura gasped

"Did you sneak in?" she whispered

"No … I'm actually Her Majesty's Personal Assistant"

"The Queen's assistant?" she said sceptically and shocked

"Yeah" Charlotte said awkwardly looking at her feet, sensing Laura judging her

"Oh, well aren't you known as Lady Kutaway now?"

"No, not really. I really don't want to be named by that title"

"Why?!" She exclaimed, surprised "Is it because of Pierre?"

"Laura, I got the title when I was in college and it just didn't seem right, and as for Pierre it's been years since … the incident" Charlotte looked at her feet, uncomfortable recalling the kiss. Laura looked at Charlotte looking up and down her, Charlotte feeling shy 'gosh, I haven't felt like this since high school and now I think I know why' Charlotte thought wishing and praying someone would pull her from the conversation. Then she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, she was so grateful when she turned around to see Violet, "Charlotte, you're needed at the moment" Violet said unemotionally

"Oh alright" Charlotte said, then she turned to Laura "I've got to go and … assist" Charlotte looked at her feet then looked up and forced a smile and walked off with Violet, leaving Laura staring at her sceptically.

Once the night was over for Charlotte she reached the kitchen and began eating a small dinner alone, Violet had been assigned a large job and Charlotte knew she had plenty of questions for her and she didn't have enough energy to answer any more questions.

'Am I that low to Laura now?! I get a college education and a job and now I'm lower than her now?! All she needed to do was be the daughter of Lord Evansworth!' she thought, mumbling after every bite she took of her dinner.

"So" Charlotte heard behind her, she turned around to see Phoebe, the head of the gossip maids.

"Evening, Phoebe" She greeted flatly, still not in the mood for answering any questions

"What was up with you and the Prince?"

"Nothing, Phoebe"

"Oh come on Charlotte, I saw Prince Pierre follow her Majesty filled shame into her study and then I saw you breathlessly and heartbrokenly walk away from the same hallway"

"Nothing happened Phoebe"

"Please, I know something happened"

"Phoebe"

"Fine, if you won't say, I'll just check security" Charlotte stood up and glared at the maid

"In what way do you think you'll get through security?"

"I have my ways"

"And what ways are that?" Both women looked at the doorway to see Joseph who was looking at Phoebe sceptically

"Well I … I … I don't" Phoebe stuttered, then quickly nodded her head and rushed out of the room.

"Thank you Joseph" Charlotte said gratefully

"Your welcome Charlotte, those maids can be much too nosey even when they know everything"

"Yeah" Charlotte sat down again and looked down at her food depressed.

"Charlotte, as the head of security, I've witnessed many things on screen and I understand that you're going through a hard time"

"ah you've witnessed when I cried on my way to my suite" Joseph slowly nodded "and what happened between me and Pierre?" he nodded again "I know I can't ask you of this, but I would like to keep the dignity I have left so please don't spread any news about what happened"

"Charlotte, only the maids fancy gossiping in the palace." He then put his hand on her shoulder "And anyway in the palace you want more allies" Charlotte smiled appreciating his words, "Thank you".

She cleaned up and headed for her suite half awake, suddenly she bumped into a sturdy figure "I apologize" she whispered opening her eyes, it was Pierre. "Pierre!" she said in surprised. She took a step back, she didn't know what to think of him at the moment, 'Oh gosh, what is he going to do? But I really want to say sorry for pushing him away and I want to hug him as well … I've had such a bad day and maybe even … kiss him … NO!' she thought.

"Charlotte" Pierre said smiling but then he saw her unsureness "I'm not here to hurt you, I want to apologize for my horrid action before … and I wanted to give you this" he reached in his inner pocket in his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Charlotte. Charlotte was speechless she took the paper from him and stared at it for a moment, when she finally to speak "Pierre I…" he had disappeared, she let out a sigh. She walked in the shadows to her suite.

She sat on top of her bed and opened the piece of paper and suddenly she felt nostalgic

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _I am so, so sorry for my behaviour earlier today, I was not treating you like the lady you are and I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me when I grabbed your arm but to be honest I never know what goes over me when it comes to you … I hope one day I find out what it is._

 _Also Charlotte, I shouldn't have asked around but I know about the death of Katherine, your big sister and best friend, yes, I do remember her and how supportive she was of us even though we never told her about our secret rendezvous'. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you, we are still friends right? Either way I'm here to support you._

 _I hope you can forgive me._

 _Pierre_

She fell back on her bed feeling so many mixed emotions, she loved the letter she had received but he now knew what she was going through and not to mention the horrible day she just had. Once she had the strength to sit up she heard a knock on the door. She left the letter on her bedside table and reached for the door, assuming it was Violet she prepared herself for a mountain of questions she couldn't climb but when she opened the door it was Pierre. "Pierre? What are you doing here? I thought you would have retired for the night" Charlotte said opening the door and motioning her hand to the couch, Pierre slowly enter her suite

"Charlotte, I know I should be asleep but after I left you with the letter I couldn't stop thinking about you because you seem so much more depressed than you were in the ballroom" She sat down and invited him to sit next to her

"Well I … I"

"Was it Laura? I saw you talk to her" she hesitated she couldn't think straight about the day and all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep

"Maybe … n … no it wasn't … It's … It's everything in my life" she started to cry, her mascara started to run and fall into her hands as she looked at her hands. Pierre pulled her close to his heart and she placed her hands on his chest and started to weep in his chest.

"Oh Charlotte, it must be so hard. Know that I'm here to help and talk" Charlotte lifted her head and looked into his eyes and then snuggled in his embrace, she slipped off her shoes and lifted her feet onto the couch,

"Laura was only the tip of the iceberg … I got a call from Katherine's parents, I've got to find Katherine's daughter. They're trying to organize their will to include me"

"They can do that?"

"Yeah, apparently. And they want to give me their estate but I can't keep the estate"

"Why not?"

"Pierre, my job is now my life and the estate will rot under my care"

"what about any other family member?"

"They don't have any" she let out a sigh then she changed the subject "Thank you, for the letter … it made me feel nostalgic"

"It made me feel nostalgic writing it" Pierre smiled.

The rest of the night they talked proving that they were still friends. They mostly talked about Charlotte's troubles until Charlotte fell asleep in his embrace. When he noticed that she fallen asleep he smiled and gently scooped her up and placed on her bed, underneath the blankets. He kissed her forehead and whispered "I still love you" and left her suite.

It was a Sunday when Katherine's funeral was taken place. Charlotte had chosen to spend her Sunday morning at church since the funeral was in the afternoon. After the service she headed to her car but then she saw the park, she hesitated but she walked towards the park she hadn't dared to enter since Pierre and her had their first kiss. She started taking the path they use to take, 'nothing has changed' she thought staring at the scenery. She paused when she was insight of the river, there was a tall figure in front of the river. The figure turned around, it was Pierre "Charlotte, I didn't think you would have ever come here again". She walked towards him

"I saw the park and it baited me in" She stood next to him as they both stared at the river

"I fell for its bait too"

"It's a trap" they both let out a small laugh

"I suppose it is, thank you by the way for the letter"

"You carried me to bed and let me vent out on you … I needed a way to thank you. So I thought we could swap the positions"

"So how did it feel writing the letter?"

"Interesting … how did it feel reading the letter?"

"Different … I'm so, so sorry for grabbing your arm" Charlotte chuckled a bit

"You will never stop apologizing will you, for the one thousandth time I forgive you"

"It's just that I think I know what got over me"

"Hmmm and what would that be?"

"I thought you still cared about me … the way you did years ago" Charlotte turned to him

"I still do care for you, Pierre" She said instantly, then she realized what she said and began to blush "I mean that …you … your parents … your title … us … I … I don't know my real feelings towards you … I'm sorry I didn't make any sense" She stuttered.

He turned to her and moved closer, smiling, "I completely understand … I don't quite know my feelings yet" He whispered the last words, he leaned over and she closed her eyes and moved closer and when their lips were so close to touch Charlotte turned her head, "Pierre, we can't" She whispered, she looked up to him filled with sadness, confirming that she wanted to kiss him as much as he did. "The last time we did something like this the press caught us and your parents were disappointed and angry with you … this time I could lose my job and your parents will be more than furious, especially your mother … she would think you forced me to kiss you". He sighed and sat down, he patted the grass next to him and she sat next him. For the longest moment they stared out onto the scenery in silence, the sky was grey it was about to rain.

"I wish we can express our real feelings" Pierre said, Charlotte nodded

"I wish that too"

"I heard that your father became a lord from becoming the head of Genovia's largest pear producer. That means you are lady Kutaway right? And that means that …"

"Pierre … I declined the title"

"Why?!"

"I was in college when my father got the title and … if I ever wanted a title I probably would've gone through with my dream"

"You never did tell me what your dream was"

"Oh well … I wanted to be in Parliament"

"oh … I see. The men in Parliament are old grumps and they won't allow a woman in parliament unless"

"she's the queen"

"Now I see why the closest thing to your dream is working for my mother"

"Yeah … but I do enjoy my job, all the traveling, special events"

"You could have even more if you're with me"

"Pierre, if I could I would but your parents won't approve of me and the press would be all over that story – The Queen's assistant steals the Prince's heart … again!" he let out another sigh

"Charlotte … if I was allowed to tell you that I love you I would" Charlotte smiled at his manipulation of words

"If I was to replied to that I would say that I love you too"


	11. Present day (Pierre's realization)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S TO PIERRE! *cough* short chapter *cough***

 **Please read and review**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

Pierre looked out the window with his arms crossed, the dinner announcement went wonderful they were all excited to have him back permanently but he could sense someone was still contemplating his return was a good thing, he didn't think Charlotte was there, he assumed she was already out of the palace … or was just avoiding him.

Pierre was lost in the stars and the darkness, he wanted to be genuinely happy for his family but it seemed unlikely. He let out a sigh, his heart felt broken just at the sight of Charlotte and the feeling just wouldn't shake off. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't want to stay in his suite, he felt trapped there, but as he was about to leave the window he saw a car leave the palace and he suddenly felt as if he wanted to go out. He grabbed his coat and sneaked out of his suite, on the way he past his mother and step-father's suite and heard Mia cry out "No … that's horrible!", he brushed it off assuming his mother was telling her a story about Parliament.

Pierre made his way to the garden then he reached the back of the garden, a large hedge. He looked around the hedge until he found a large hole that was unable to be seen by most people. He pushed past the hole and took a path he made for himself when he went to Church when he was forbidden at the time or when he went to see Charlotte (security would go crazy, for the first few times Philippe stalled for him but they soon found out and Joseph sometimes had to personally find him).

He found himself in the park, he started walking around the park until he found the path he and Charlotte use to take, he paused and wave of nostalgia came over him and he found himself walking it.

He stopped in front of the river, it was a beautiful night, he looked beside him sad to not see Charlotte. Then he imagined she was there, he reached to cup her cheek with his hand and leaned forward and closed his eyes. Suddenly his imagination was broken when he only felt the cold air on his lips. He dropped his hand and looked back out to the river, he had come to the river to understand his feeling and now he knew.

"I love you, Charlotte"


	12. Dreams

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LAST FLASHBACK! Thank you for the reviews! Long chapter**

 **Please read and review**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Pierre stood up and offered a hand to Charlotte, she accepted his hand and when she stood up he kissed her hand, she blushed, 'Oh my, I've forgotten the feeling of his lips on my hand'. They turned from the river and began walking back in silence until Charlotte asked "Do you have or ever had a dream or ambition before?"

"well I … I" he hesitated at the question, no one had ever asked him that question.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry that was insensitive of me to ask, I should've thought what I was going to say"

"It's alright, though no one has ever asked me that because since birth I've been assigned a job"

"A large one"

"yeah, though I have had thoughts about different occupations" Charlotte stopped abruptly and Pierre looked back her

"You aren't think of abdicating are you?"

"Charlotte" he said smiling

"I'm sorry, that's another question I shouldn't ask, it's your decision"

The funeral went well, Charlotte had her speech for it and there wasn't a dry eye in the church. In Charlotte's speech she thought she saw a silhouette of a man and a baby, 'Could it be' she thought but when she looked down at her paper and looked back up it was gone. Charlotte cried like a river but she felt better since she wasn't the only person crying for Katherine. Charlotte saw her parents and Katherine's parents and she said something she couldn't take back, "I said I would do anything for Kathy and if finding her daughter is something Kathy would want, I will"

One Sunday afternoon Her Majesty was very, very busy and so was Charlotte. Pierre knew she was busy but he really wanted to catch up on Church since she had to miss it and so he found her having a brief lunch, "Hello Charlotte", Charlotte looked up and smiled then she looked around the room for other people, no one.

"Hello Pierre!" Charlotte was much more cheerful since the funeral; it was therapeutic for her even though she had tasked herself for another difficult task, "How was church?"

"Oh it was wonderful, it was about being able to be a voice for God and joining the Church"

"Oh that sounds very interesting, a shame I couldn't come"

"mmm" he agreed then he was pensive for a moment then he asked "how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tear yourself from your dream?"

"I don't know actually, I just … knew that one thing was certain I made a promise to someone I love"

"Oh I wonder who that is?" He teased

"I can't say, I can't even tell him that I love him"

"I'm in the same situation, I can't tell the most amazing woman that I love her" they both laughed and then his face sober

"You are a strong woman, Charlotte. I don't know if I can be as strong as you"

"Pierre, whatever you do don't lock yourself and your heart up. I got this job even though it was quite the opposite of dream, I felt happier thinking I would still be in Genovia and with my friends and family and … you" She smiled at him lovingly "Though I do wonder what would've happened if I did go along with my dream … perhaps that could've made me happier" She looked pensive at her empty plate, then she sighed and smiled and looked up at Pierre. "well I've got to go, your mother is quite busy today" She stood up to leave and when she reached for her plate Pierre took her hand and kissed it

"Charlotte, I'll take care of your dishes. Go to my mother" She smiled at him gratefully

"Thank you, I wish I was allowed to tell you I love, love, love you"

A few weeks later Charlotte's heart broke in two. She was about to inform Her Majesty that the charity plans had been successful but when she was about to knock on His Majesty's study but she stopped herself when she overheard him yelling "ABDICATING?! PIERRE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"Father, I don't think I'm best suited to reign and govern a country … I think Phillipe has much more courage to be King"

"You grew up with mind set on being the King and **now** you choose not to be King"

"Yes"

"What has gotten into your mind? What stopped you thinking that you want to be King!?"

"I found myself a dream … I want to be a priest"

"A PRIEST!? Nonsense boy, you are to be king"

"Now Rupert, it is his choice whether to reign or not" Clarisse stated calmly

"Clarisse" Rupert growled "Are you supporting this nonsense?"

"Mama?" Pierre pleaded. Clarisse sighed, she loved her son dearly but she wasn't given much choice, "I'm sorry Pierre but I must stand with your father and suggest to think twice about your decision"

"But I have been for the past few weeks … And I've made my decision" Pierre protested. His father made a gruff sound, then he slammed his hands onto his desk and stood up.

"Fine, Pierre if you choose to **betray** your family and Genovia I hereby banish you from Genovia and once your brother and the press have been informed you are to leave Genovia **and as long as I live you are not to come back** "

"Rupert no!" Clarisse cried.

On the side of the door Charlotte gasped and raised her hands to her mouth, her heart had just shattered. She ran to her suite and raced to the bathroom she stared at herself, running mascara staining her face, the man she loved was banished out her home and couldn't do anything. She took a deep breath then cleaned her face she had the rest of the day to pursue and she knew that she wasn't the only person aching from the news.

She hastened to the queen's study until she bumped into Joseph, "Charlotte, are you alright?". They kept each other's secrets, she knew that he had feelings for the queen and he knew that there was something between her and Pierre. She shook her head, "I don't think Her majesty is either, I saw on the screen she stormed out of His Majesty's study", he said

"You saw me overhearing didn't you?" he nodded, he knew the situation. "I'll go see Pierre, you go see Her Majesty … you are the only person who she could face at a moment like this" Charlotte stated, he nodded again "Pierre is in his suite"

Charlotte made her way to Pierre's suite, she knocked softly on her door but heard nothing so she opened the door (against her protocol) to find him on his couch with his hands covering his face. "Oh Pierre" she said softly, she closed the door behind her and rushed to sit next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned her head on his other shoulder, "oh, my dear" she whispered. He brought his face from his hands and turned to her, his face was stained with tears and his cheeks were burning red, "Charlotte" he whimpered, she lifted her head and arm and cupped his face and kissed him lovingly, when she pulled away he whispered "did you hear?". She looked down and nodded she was trying to fight the tears but now she had to give in now. A tear fell from her face, "Pierre, I didn't mean to eavesdrop"

"I know you didn't" he said pulling her into his embrace, she rested her head on his chest but then a thought came into her mind and she pulled away to face him.

"Was it my fault?". Pierre was taken aback by this question and saw Charlotte's face that masked guilt, he then brushed her face with his hand, "No my love … I just couldn't see myself making Genovia happy or myself, so I saw no point and I found a dream … and I want to pursue it"

"Oh Pierre, what about your home? Where are you going to live now?" she asked, her voice quavering so he held her close again.

"I don't know but I'll have to find out soon" he kissed her on her head and at that moment the door opened slowly and Clarisse came in distraught, "Pierre? …" her voice faded off when she saw Charlotte and Pierre holding each other and soon behind her was Joseph looking guilty. Charlotte stood up and wiped her tears away, "Your Majesty?!" she said bowing her head and her voice was still shaky.

Clarisse was silent for the longest moment while Pierre slowly stood up next to Charlotte, then she finally spoke "is this why you abdicated?" she said staring at the couple

"Mother, no. Charlotte was the reason it was so hard to decide and I knew I wouldn't be able to see much of her since her job is very important to her". Clarisse was silent again. Charlotte looked down at her feet and began playing with her skirt, today was just as bad as the day she lost Katherine and as bad as the day she saw Pierre's heart break. Now her heart was breaking and everything and everyone around her was tearing apart her heart. Charlotte looked up slowly to see Joseph looking very guilty and she decided to speak, "Your Majesty, we haven't been together …. It was just we were trying to fight our feelings but … we found ourselves together again and we didn't know what to do next", Clarisse let out a small sigh

"Charlotte I know you've been fighting … well everything and I thought you've been getting better and it turned it was my son who helped you. I am happy that Pierre makes you happy and vice versa but now I do believe since none of us can do anything about my son's banishment we should find a way of hospitality for him before he must leave"

Later that night Charlotte and Pierre were left alone and they were staring at all the work and planning they had done, it was frightening for Pierre, that day he announced he was abdicating, he was banished, been caught by his mother and had to confess that he still loved Charlotte and now he had to plan his new life. 'A new life … what would I do in my new life without the love of my life who I can now be with' he thought. "Charlotte?" he whispered

"Yes"

"Would you come with me?"

"Pardon?" she was taken aback by this question

"Would you come with me and join my new life". Charlotte hesitated, she had so much here 'Oh gosh run with my love or continue all the duties here for me … to the Queen, my parents … Katherine, no! Katherine … I … I made promise' she thought. Pierre noticed her unsureness, "You don't have to decide tonight, I just had to ask, Charlotte"

A week went by and Pierre hadn't spoken to his father and his mother was much too busy once again, so Charlotte spent time with him most of the time with Clarisse's consent.

When Phillipe came home he expected to be welcomed by his family at least but his brother was missing and he was pulled into his father's study.

"KING?!" Phillipe shouted he did not expect his brother's duties be passed onto him, "no I can't be king"

"Phillipe, please you are the only heir to the throne with the Renaldi name left" Clarisse said standing next to Rupert's desk

"Unless you want those Von Trokens to take over the throne" Rupert said clasping his hands together on his desk

"Father you know I would never want them to ascend onto the throne" Phillipe began to hesitate "but" he paused

"But?" Clarisse asked, suddenly worried what was to come next, his tone didn't mean anything good.

"But I … I fell in love with a woman and now … now we're married" And before he could continue his sentence his parents interrupted

"Married?" Rupert took off his glasses

"And she's pregnant" Phillipe whispered

"Phillipe!" Clarisse said moving closer to her son "Pregnant?!"

"PIERRE" Phillipe shouted slamming the door to his brother's suite behind him. Pierre stood up, he knew his brother was going to be angry or at least confused but when Phillipe came in he stood there in shock. Next to Pierre was Charlotte, she slowly stood up next to him looking slightly scared and worried, she rested her hands on Pierre's arm and shoulder.

"Phillipe, I know you might be angry and I'm so sorry." Pierre said softly trying not to enrage his brother

"Charlotte? Is Charlotte why you … you"

"No, she isn't, she … she works as mother's assistant and we … we"

"Pierre, I fell in love too and she's pregnant and … and"

"Mother and Father"

"didn't approve"

"Oh Phillipe, I'm sorry" Pierre apologized moving towards his brother. Phillipe chuckled looking down "well aren't we just the most perfect royal sons"

Pierre chuckled and put his hand on Phillipe's shoulder, "the most" he smiled. Phillipe turned to Charlotte and smiled "So Charlotte, are you going to stay with Pierre?", Charlotte was startled at the question and she hesitated, she still didn't know her answer. Pierre saw Charlotte's surprised look

"Well she hasn't decided yet" Pierre turned to Charlotte "and I don't mind it's just that I've got to leave Genovia in a week" Charlotte looked at her feet and began to play with her skirt

"Leave Genovia?"

"Yes … father has banished me from Genovia"

"WHAT?!" Phillipe exclaimed

It was all over the newspaper – "Pierre Renaldi abdicates from his position as Crown Prince!". It was two days away from Pierre's flight out of Genovia and that night Charlotte was crying in her suite and was writing a letter.

There was a small knock on her door, she wiped her tears and sat up, "Come in". Pierre opened the door and came in, Charlotte's back was to the door and her face wasn't visible. He rubbed her back "Charlotte, I know it's a hard decision but it's my last day tomorrow and I know you could quickly pack if you ... you" Charlotte slowly turned around to face him. Her cheeks were red and the tears were now uncontrollable. "Pierre" She whimpered she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "I love you" then she turned back to the table and grabbed the letter and handed it to him "But I can't".

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. He started to fight tears, she was the only thing he hoped would come with him. "I … I understand" he said almost whimpering, Charlotte continued to cry in his and hearing his voice made her hurt even more. "I'm sorry, you are the only person I love and … and this it kills me to make this decision but … but" more tears came forth.

"Charlotte, I know. You are the only person I love and … and if I truly love you I must let you free" he pulled back a bit to face Charlotte. Her face was like a canvas that conveyed the message of how heartbroken she felt. He pulled her in again, he couldn't bear to see her cry at that moment 'I have to be strong for her' he thought struggling to fight the tears, but the sound of her muffled cry from his chest pulled a tear from his eye. "I love you"

It was a sombre day at the airport but it was still flight worthy. Clarisse stayed close to her son, she had told Rupert she had a task to do. Phillipe also had come somehow escaping his father's grasp. Charlotte came with them, she was on the last strings before tears but she fought her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of her majesty.

He stood in front of the door to the plane, he let out a sigh, here he was about to take a flight to Florence, a very beautiful city but he dreaded the thought of leaving Genovia.

He hugged his younger brother, "I'll visit you as much as possible, Pierre", Pierre smiled at Phillipe, "Thank you, Phillipe".

He turned to his mother, who had to discreetly wipe a tear from her face, he gave her a loving hug and she was happy to comply, "Oh Pierre, I'll miss you so and take care of yourself. I love you". He forced a smile, saying goodbye to his mother was so difficult for him "I love you too, mother"

He slowly turned to Charlotte, she smiled ruefully at him, sadness colouring every feature of her face and he returned the smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, she kissed him back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They both wanted the moment to last forever, they broke the kiss when they need to breathe. "I love you Charlotte" he whispered looking deeply into her eyes. "And I love you Pierre" She whispered back, a tear dragging itself down her face. He reached from his pocket and gave her a letter and she held it close to her heart.

He separated himself from her and walked towards the door and before he entered he turned back to wave, they all waved back to him, all sombre but Charlotte was the most heart broken.


	13. Present day (Charlotte)

**AUTHOR NOTE: Second to last chapter! Short chapter!**

 **Please rate and review**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

Charlotte was becoming hysterical, from the moment she closed the door to her car tears began to run and she started to breath heavily. 'NO … no stop, stop' she thought to herself. She drove to a cemetery; she knew what she had to do.

"KATHERINE MARIA JUNIVE NEWTON" the block of stone said, Charlotte kneeled in front of her best friend's resting place, she laid a rose she had gotten earlier. "Oh Kathy, only you would know what to do" Charlotte whispered. Tears still ran but Charlotte stopped fighting them, "I wish you were here to help me" she whispered.

"Aunty Charlie?" Charlotte heard from behind her. It was Kate, Katherine's daughter. "Hello Kate" Charlotte greeted, standing up and wiping her tears. "I'm just missing your mother", the 22-year-old woman smiled at her sympathetically "I understand, I am too" they stared silently at tombstone. Kate broke the silence "I sometimes feel as if it was my fault she died" Charlotte turned to the young woman "Kate it wasn't your fault; don't you dare feel as if you're the cause of your mother's death your life is much too precious to think that". Kate smiled "Thank you Aunty Charlie. Did my grandmother ever tell you that you're the best thing to happen to us"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. You were there for grandmother when grandfather died and you saved me from my father when I was 14 when he was mentally ill and thankfully he's much now"

"How do you know that?"

"He's back in Pyrus and he's staying with us. When you pulled me from him he got therapy and he's better now"

"I'm glad to hear. How did you cope forgiving him?"

"well…" Kate thought for a minute "Well I gave love another chance"

Charlotte entered her suite looking pensive 'gave love another chance', the words burned in her mind. She sat on her bed but she had no intention of sleeping any time soon, then she spied her bed side table drawer 'gosh I haven't opened that in years … maybe decades' she thought. She slowly moved her hand to the drawer handle, with some difficulty she opened the drawer, she gasped. She reached in the drawer and pulled out something she hadn't dared to touch for so many years.

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _I'm writing this before we leave for the airport and all I wanted to say is I understand your decision and … I love you._

 _Stay safe my love,_

 _Pierre_

She closed the letter and held the letter close to her heart like she did when she first received this letter.

"I love you, Pierre"


	14. A new page

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LAST CHAPTER! Short but to the point!**

 **Please read and review (PS. thank you for the reviews ... love you guys)**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

"Good morning Your Majesty" Charlotte greeted Mia happily, Mia as momentarily shocked but then she smiled sweetly. "Good morning Charlotte. You seem cheerful"

"Well I had time to think thoroughly. Thank you your Majesty for excusing me"

"Your Welcome Charlotte, are there any more papers" she picked up the pile of papers she already had "I have a feeling that these aren't the only papers I have to work through". Charlotte smiled and nodded "Yes there are more, let me go and fetch them".

Charlotte walked back to Mia's study with an average sized pile of papers but then Brigitte paused in front of her "Excuse me Charlotte, I was told to give this to you" She held out a piece of paper. Charlotte was surprised, she placed the pile of papers on a nearby table and slowly took the piece of paper. Brigitte nodded then went off and Charlotte slowly read the letter. She smiled then folded the piece of paper and put in her pocket.

"My apologies your majesty for my tardiness" she placed the pile on her desk beside Mia and she then looked outside the window and smiled. "Excuse me your majesty. May I have an early break?". Mia looked at her watch then looked back up at Charlotte who was next to her "Sure Charlotte, I've only got to read and sign these papers". Charlotte smiled and nodded and took off. Mia carried on with her work but then a piece of paper on the ground caught her eye, she picked it up and unfolded it …

 _Dear Charlotte,_

 _Please meet me in the gazebo._

 _Pierre_

Mia couldn't believe her eyes, she then got off her seat and looked outside the window 'I shouldn't' she thought looking back at her seat but then turned back the window 'oh but it's so interesting'

Charlotte rushed out to the garden (the gardeners were doing their own business; they usually didn't meddle into much things) her heart was beating so fast, then at the moment she had sight of the gazebo she slowed down and patted down her skirt 'what am I doing? Oh who cares … I'm giving love another chance' she thought.

Pierre's silhouette made her catch her breath and when Pierre saw Charlotte his heart skipped a beat. "Charlotte" he greeted nervously, she smiled to his relief. "Good morning Pierre" she replied, he invited her sit and sat himself, they sat together feeling nostalgic for moment remembering when they were 15. "I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday, I don't know what got over me"

"It's alright, I don't know what goes me when it comes to you" he said smiling, she chuckled at the words and beamed at him then shyly turned her head to her skirt as she played with the end of it.

"Charlotte I actually wanted to meet you to tell you something" he paused and Charlotte turned her head and he stared into her eyes that was coloured with curiosity

"Pierre?" She asked softly

"Charlotte I … I still have feelings for you" He said composing all the strength and courage in him, Charlotte gasped and put her hand over her heart. He looked at her worryingly, then she brushed his cheek with her hand softly "oh Pierre … I still love you" she said placing her hands on his shoulders, he wrapped his around her waist. "I love you, Charlotte" he said leaning into her lips and they shared a loving kiss. They stared at each other, their eyes filled with love "I've missed you" Charlotte whispered falling into his embrace happily "And I've missed you"

Mia sighed at the sight, then she heard movement right behind her she turned instantly, "Mia? You know I don't encourage spying" Clarisse said regally

"I know" Mia said her head hanging low but then her grandmother did something that shocked her, Clarisse moved closer to the window and looked at the couple then back at Mia, "Though I can have an exception this time … do they seem happy?"

Mia looked at the couple who was holding each other and smiled and turned back at her grandmother "Yes, they do".


End file.
